Conscience
by chickiidoo
Summary: Rated PG13 for light swearing. Terra's thoughts during the betrayal. Yeah, yeah, I know, way overused but I had to do it. Some Terra bashing. R&R please!


Amazing...two stories in two days!! I scare myself sometimes. I've had this idea for along time now. Sadly, it's way over used, but oh well. I don't like Terra AT ALL...I just had this idea.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven would have killed Terra the second she laid eyes on her. After, of course, a large amount of torture. But anyways...

**_Note: _**A little key for this:

**blah**: Terra's conscience.

_blah_: Terra either thinking, or talking :in her head: to her conscience.

* * *

Terra walked through he tower, smirking to herself. _Here comes everyone's favorite homicidal maniac! _She thought back to dinner earlier._ What a stupid game. Over a piece of pizza? Whatever._

She laughed, walking towards her room. Passing a door with the word RAVEN printed in big black letters, she snorted. _Stupid bitch- and she trusted me? Whatever...shows she doesn't know much. And she's the smart one? How creepy._ She stood in front of the door, marked with the same annoying letters, but spelling TERRA, and typed in a code. The door opened with a soft click. She entered, locked the door, and closed the shades on the large picture window. She made a quick check for any security camera or bugs with a little machine Slade had given her. Being assured there were none, she grabbed her laptop. _Now this is where it gets fun._

_**-15 minutes later-**_

Terra finished imputing the last of the security codes to the tower. She got ready to send it to her Master, but heard an annoying voice in her head. Her conscience.**You know you don't want to do this. You don't have to. No one is making you.**_ Shut up- I know what I want- and this is it. Slade loves me. That's more than I'll ever want. _**So that's why he hits you? Kicks you? Punches you? Treats you badly? That's his way of showing love? **_No! He just has a lot of anger. I help him with it. It's really okay. _**Right- a broken arm is okay? What about that black eye? The bruise on your thigh isn't from falling down the stairs, and you know it.**_ It was! He'd never..._

"Terra? You in there?" came a voice through her door.  
_Dammit...  
_"Yeah BB- be out in a sec," she sighed, saving the codes to her computer and logging off. _I'll deal with you later._

She walked out into the hallway, a sleepy grin plastered on her face. She was blinded by the harsh flourescent glare of the hall lights.  
"Wanna play some games, Ter?"  
"Naw- im kinda...preoccupied."  
"Why is it so dark in there?"  
"Um...cuz...I was sleeping. It has to be dark for me to sleep."  
"Eight o'clock at night? Terra, you're, like, the last person to go to sleep!"  
"Yeah...well, I'm tired from that battle today."  
"Oh...well...sweet dreams, Ter."  
"Thanks...night BB."

_Stupid ass..now where was I?_

Terra walked back to her desk, logging on to her computer. That worthless voice came back. **Now Beast Boy, HE loves you. Not Slade.** _See, the problem is, I don't love BB. I am loyal to Slade, and_ _that is that. I will not disobey my Master._ **Master? Slade is evil. You aren't evil. You're a part of the most famed super group this side of the country.** _I never said I was evil. And im not a part of this- this thing you call a super group. This is only my decoy. They don't want me here, anyway._ **Don't tell yourself that! You know they do. They all trust you. Even Raven. You have friends here. They don't hurt you. They don't tease you or use you. They love you. And admit it- you love them.** _No! I don't! They are nothing to me. Just there. My cover till I leave. They cant give me what I want._ **Love? Friendship? A good home? They give you that and more willingly!** _That isn't what I want...Not what I need._ **Well, then- what is it?** _Control._

Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire's destinies hung in the air. The future of the city rested on her fingertip. One mouse click, and their fates were sealed. Now what the button read is a different story. _The 'x', or 'send'? Decisions, decisions! _Terra clicked the 'send' button and watched the hour glass flip. In mere hours, Slade would reign free- the city would be his...and hers.

"They won't know what hit them," she murmured, an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Well! Don't we all love that back stabbing-cynical-traitorous-evil-demonic-:ten minutes later:-disloyal-mutinous-rebellious-unfaithful little bitch!? Heh- well, know you know how I feel about her! Stupid girl... Anyways! When I said that stuff about Raven, I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT HER! That's just what I think Terra probably thinks. Just so everyone knows! 

COOKIES for my reviewers!

Adios, mi amigos muy buenos!

-s-


End file.
